Speeding Vigilantes
by Rainbowstorm0906
Summary: Two vigilantes, one is a complete mystery while the other has friends who know. Both with super speed. But this is driving the police force nuts. But everyone will be facing a big and horrible problem that is too much for the police to handle. But not for the Two Speeding vigilantes and their friends. (Slight mystery)
1. chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my new story that I'm writing in place of my discontinued story. Hope ya guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog and My little pony!**

 _One. More. Minute._ The rainbow-headed girl thought as she desperatly stared at the clock and then at the door. Every high school kid knows this feeling very well. Unless you're Twilight of course. The feeling you get when the class is seconds away from ending but always feels like eternity.

She lightly shut her notebook and stared blankly at the whiteboard, while her teacher droned on, and on about their homework assignments, blah blah blah.

"Ms. Dash, why is your notebook closed?" her teacher, Mrs Everfree, asked sternly.

"Uhh.."

"Don't give me an excuse, open it!"

Rainbow sank in her seat and did as she was told. Her classmates stared at her. Being in an all girl private school, it's best to keep the drama to minimum. But to her, she didn't care.

 **Ding! Ding! Ding!**

The bell finally rang. Everyone grabbed their bags and flooded out of their classroom. The spectra girl turned and escaped from 'hell'. She went her locker and pulled out her duffel bag and went to meet up with her best friends.

She got out and immidietly found her best friends waiting for her.

"Hey guys!" she called out to them.

Now let's actually 'see' how they looked like. Rainbow wore a red and white t-shirt with her cutie mark symbol on the middle, while wearing a blue hoodie, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbow, it had two yellow stripes extending down from the top of the sleeves to the end. She also wore black tights and at the sides of her tights there were the colours of the rainbow, each fading into the next colour. And finally she wore blue sneakers.

Applejack, the cowgirl, or AJ for short wore a pair of jeans shorts with a brown belt. A plain white t-shirt and a very thin orange and red checkered button-up shirt over it. Althought, it wasn't buttoned. She also wore a pair of brown cowboy boots, or in her case cowgirl, with her cutie mark symbol on the front. Her hair was blonde, also in neat ponytail and at the end of her ponytail there was anothe rubberband. She also wore a brown cowgirl hat.

Twilight, the extraordinary genius/nerd, wore a pair of glasses. A white collared button-up shirt with a dark purple **(close to black)** tie. And a thin light violet coat that had two 'tails' that reach al the way till her knees. They had two buttons that were buttoned. **(No idea how to say that. XD)**. She also wore a a dark violet, but not as dark as the tie, pleated skirt **( It took me forever to google the type of skirt I was looking for)** that was above knee-length. Finally she wore black heels. **(my knowledge on the types of high heels are limited cause I only know one XD)** There was also her cutie mark symbol was a beautiful clip pinned on her hair. And her long hair was dark purple, with a streak of pink and a lighter shade of purple in colour.

Fluttershy, the animal and nature lover, wore a plain pale yellow turtle-neck sweater. At the bottom left corner of her sweater were her cutie mark symbol. She also wore blue jeans with a brown belt and had long, silky pale pink hair. She also had a butterfly clip that had pink wings. She wore a dark green ankle-length boots.

Rarity, the fashionista, wore a white button-up shirt that was neatly tucked into her skirt. Her skirt was dark purple with a black belt that had a gold square buckle adjusted neatly in the middle. She had light blue heels and two gold braclets each on her wrists. She also had blue dimond earings **(so rich)** in the shape of, well, a dimond. And finally, her cutie mark symbol was a clip, all three part of her cutie mark pinned in a row on her dark blueish-purple, neat and curly hair.

Finally, Pinkie pie, the party animal, she wore a pink v-neck t-shirt with her cutie mark symbol on the middle. Her white bra straps clearly shown ( **don't worry I'm not some disgusting pervert** ). She also wore light navy blue skinny jeans and a pair of dark pink sneakers with a pair of a pale pink socks. There were two gold braclets on her right wrist. And her hair was hot pink and was extremely curly and bouncy.

"Hi Rainbow!" Twilight acknowleged her. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Hmph, I was born ready for this. We are so gonna kick butts tonight!" The hyped up athlete boasted, pumping her fists in the air.

"I'm sure y'all do great sugarcube." Applejack complimented. "Sucks I won't be able to make this one though."

"What? Why not?!" Dash asked.

"Cause I got some things I need to take care of at the farm." Applejack explained.

"Don't worry Rainbow..." Twilight started. "Fluttershy, Pinkie, and I will be there." She stated looking toward Rarity, who had her head buried into a newspaper article. "What about you Rarity?"

The fashionista hesitated to answer until she poked her head out from behind the newspaper. "Uh, I'm sorry what was that?"

"Are you gonna make to Rainbow's soccer game?" Applejack pressed, crossing her arms.

"Oh why of course darling!" Rarity expressed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't following the conversation. I was reading an article about the two vigilantes."

"Oh? Well, what did the article say?" Applejack asked, clearly intrigued

Rarity took her newspaper back and cleared her throat. "The article I was reading stated that they has caught more criminals this month than the EMC police department."

"Ain't no suprise there." Applejack smirked.

"Wellduh, of course they has." Pinkie exclaimed. "He moves faster than the speed of sound! Weeee!" She said, moving aroung crazyly while making Twilight roll her eyes.

"Just because you heardthat they can do that doesn't make it true." Twilight insisted.

"Well how else do you think they get from one side of town to the other?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm sure there is a logical explaination of it Rainbow." Twilight sighed.

Rarity frowned at Twilight's sorrow expression. "What's wrong Twilight?" She asked.

Twilight sighed again. "It's just... Shiny has been all stressed out about those guys for a while now. I hate seeing him like that. He said that him, and multiple other officers have ran into the either one of vigilantes, but don't ever get more than a glimpse of either of them."

"Now I would also find that kind of frustrating, but come on, they're just trying to help!" Rainbow said causing Twilight to shrug.

The group of friends finally made it to the sports park and Rainbow parted ways to the Soccer/Football/Baseball park.

"We'll see you later tonight darling!" Rarity called out as Rainbow replied with a wave.

"Well, I'll see you guys at the game." Twilight said taking a different road away from her friends.

"Where are you heading off to?" Applejack asked.

"Oh I'm meeting a friend in Emerald City! I'll talk to you guys later!" Twilight called to them as she fiddled with change she had in her pockets for a bus ride.

Near Emerald City.

A blue hair teenage boy could be seen inhisGeometry class, twirling his pencil between his fingers as he listened to his teacher, Mr. Wake's lecture.

Sonic sighed to himself, glancing at the clock.

"Just one more minutes of this crap."He thought to himself.

Sonic glanced to his buddy Miles, or Tails, the nickname Sonic gave him when they were younger since he always pretended to be a fox. Anyway, Tails was scribbling down notes in his notebook as Mr. Wake continued his lecture.

 _I'm gonna need to borrow those later._ Sonic thought to himself as he started to feel the sleepiness he never fufilled last night start to take its toll until something hit his chest and land on his desk.

Sonic quietly unwrapped the ball of notebook paper and read...

 _Are you going to the game tonight?_

Before Sonic could even think of a reply...

"Eh hm... Sonic, is that a note in your hands?" Mr. Wake demanded as the blue haired boy crumbled the note up and tossed it in the trash can across the room.

"What note?" Sonic asked with an innocent look on his face. His question making some of his classmates snicker and giggle.

The teacher glared at the boy, but eventually continued his lesson.

"As I was saying class, the bla bla is a very precise, and delicate way of bla bla..."

DING DING DING DING

The teacher sighed and said the magical word that began everyone's weekend.

"Dismissed." The class piled out the door, Sonic being the first and avoiding the teacher's glare.

Sonic walked down the hallway while fishing his pockets to find his locker key. Once found, he was already at his locker, allowing him to unlock, and open it.

Sonic tossed his book in the locker and pulled out hisblueskateboard. Not hesitating to drop it below him and he also grabbed a soda he left in there, piping it open and started to roll down the hallway.

As he strolled down the hall, a group of girls were giggling at him and waved as he went by. Sonic winked at them and waved back, but continued down the hall.

Before he was able to get to the doors to freedom, the principal walked out of his office causing Sonic to hop off his skateboard and pick it up.

"Sonic, I better not see that again." The Principal warned.

Sonic saluted him with his soda in his hand and opened the doors to outside. "You got it boss." He smirked.

Once outside, he dropped his skateboard again and rolled toward some stairs, leaping just over them and started down the sidewalk.

The boy saw his two friends ahead of him, so he swerved around student after student until he caught them.

"What, you guys trying to leave me or something?" Sonic teased getting their attention.

Knuckles, Sonic's other friend, had a huge smile on his face, putting Tails into a headlock as he spoke.

"Hey Sonic, did you hear the big news?" Knuckles asked as Tails struggled to break free. "Ol' Tails here has adatetonight.

"No kidding." Sonic chuckled rolling in front of the two, but still facing them while he to a swig of his soda. "Whose the lucky lady?"

"It's not...like that." Tails struggled finally breaking from knuckles hold. "It's just a get together honest."

"Oh come on Tails, you don't have to lie to us." Knuckles pushed even further.

"It's really not like that!" Tails insisted. "I just met this girl at a science convention, and we just shared similar thoughts."

"So...What your saying is...it's adate."Sonic asked as knuckles started laughing and Tails sighed.

"Fine, it's almost like a...date."Tails said crossing his arms.

"Oh, come on buddy." Sonic said wrapping has arm around his little bro while rolling beside him. "We're just giving you a hard time is all."

"You got that right." Tails mumbled as Sonic chuckled some more.

"Wait, your still gonna make it to the soccer game tonight right?" Knuckles asked.

"Well heck ya I am!" Tails cheered. "I wouldn't miss that in a million years."

"Cool, what about you Sonic? You didget my note right?" Knuckles chuckled.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Yea yea, I got it, and I don't know if I'll be able to go or not. Depends on how the rest of the day goes." Sonic replied.

"Come on Sonic, give it a break will ya? You can't do thiseveryday you know." Knuckles said.

Sonic just shook his head. "It's not that easy knux." He replied.

"Knuckles is right Sonic." Tails joined. "You need to give your mentality a break. Doing thiseverydaywill make you go mad!"

The three stopped in front of a parking lot as they continued their conversation.

"You guys, it's hard to give it a break knowing that there are people's lives depending on you. I know that if I stop, then I'll watch the news one day and see something I could've prevented." Sonic explained as Knuckles put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sonic, people die. You can't always save them all no matter how fast you go." Knuckles told the blue boy as he seemed in deep thought. "Besides, you've got that other partner with you,"

"Yeah, but what if that person was busy?"

Tails walked up to them and patted Sonic on the shoulder and kept making his way down sidewalk.

"I need to get going, see you guys tonight." Tails said.

Knuckles stepped over a small wooden fence that separated the sidewalk from the parking lot and stepped on the side step of his Ford F250 diesel pickup (early 2000 model)

"Hey you need a ride?!" Knuckles called out to him.

"No, I'm ok, it's not that far from here!" Tails called back.

"Suit yourself." Knuckles replied. "What about you Sonic?"

"No, I...need some time to think." Sonic said pointing his skateboard toward the street, where an alleyway stood on the other side.

"Hey Sonic!" The red haired teen called to the blue, getting his attention. "For once in your life, think about your own well being for once would ya?!"

Sonic turned back toward the road and started skating across it. "Yea, ill think about it." He said.

Knuckles sat down in his truck and started the engine, watching his friend head into the alleyway. A car passed by and when it did, our blue friend ...

was gone.

To be continued...

 **What do you guys think? Btw everyone is human, like human coloured skin, those things.** **Also the next chapter is coming right after this to pick up the slack.** **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic was dangling his feet over the edge of the building, with a bag next to him. He had on different clothes than when he was at school. Now having a blue hoodie on instead of a white t shirt.

The blue haired teen sighed to himself, reaching over to his bag and pulling out a Bluetooth earpiece, some sunglasses, and his IPhone. His phone had some modifications on it so he can intercept radio transmissions, which his pal Tails did of course.

Sonic turned his Bluetooth on and set it in his ear, also turning the app on his phone on as well. As he was listening to all the Minor crimes like disturbances, demestics, and other things he didn't worry about. You see, Sonic was never born normal. He was born with his super speed and can lift eight times his weight.

But having his dad killed right before his eyes when he was 5, turned him into the vigilante he was today. He knew the reason why he was who he is today, but he wanted to know the reason for why the other vigilante did the same. _Same reason perhaps? Or maybe for fun?_

So there he is, a wanted vigilante with some mysterious partner being chased for trying to help stop crime.

"Typical." He thought to himself. "I try to make a difference in the world and all I get are wanted posters."

Sonic sighed to himself again. "Maybe I should just..."

"Attention all units!" A female voice rang in his ear piece. "We have an armed robbery in progress at the EC bank, any available unit please respond!"

Sonic smirked after hearing the report, grabbing his sunglasses and standing near the edge of the building.

"Heck, who am I kidding!" He said as he saw police cars race by with lights and sirens. "This is way too fun!" With that said, the teen put his sunglasses on and put his hood up, reaching into his hoodie and pulling his blue bandana over his mouth and nose.

Without another second to spare, he leaped off the edge of the building

 **[Break]**

 **[Emerald City]**

Tails came up to a door in Station Square, and strolled into the fine establishment. The diner was almost filled with customers, eating away at their purchases.

The yellow haired kid hesitated as he layed eyes on the lavender haired girl sitting alone at one of the booths.

"Come on Tails! Keep your cool, she is just a girl from Canterlot Girls' High."Tails thought to himself, as he slowly walked up to the booth.

"Uh... hey." The boy shyly greeted.

"Oh, hi Tails." Twilight greeted cheerfully, getting up and giving the boy a hug.

Tails hesitantly returned the friendly gesture, but more or less uncomfortable.

"It's great seeing you again! It's been so long!" Twilight said pulling away from him and sitting back down, making Tails copy her actions.

"Yea it has been awhile." Tails started, feeling more and more comfortable every minute from the girl's smile.

"Tell me, how did the rest of your project do after the presentation?"

"Oh, it went ok I guess." Twilight shrugged. "It wasn't as fun though when you stopped going." She said breaking eye contact and shifting in her seat uncomfortably. "Why did you anyway?"

"Oh, uh something came up, and I just couldn't make the time." Tails studdered as he now started shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

The two shared an awkward silence until a waiter came by to take their orders. Twilight ordered some Tomato soup with a glass of water, as did Tails except he got a soda.

"So..."Tails started after a few slurps. "How have you and your friends been doing?"

Twilight took a sip of her water and replied. "We're doing great! Most of them are at Rainbow Dash's soccer game right now, which I'll need to start heading to in a little bit."

"Really? Where at?" Tails asked.

"At the sports park here in Emerald City." She answered, making Tails grin.

"No way! Me and my friends were planning on watching the soccer game there too!" Tails exclaimed.

"Really? We should all sit together! My friend got us a VIP seat so there's a great view!" Twilight said.

"That'd be..."Tails was interrupted by red and blue lights beaming through the windows in the diner, and sirens echoing in everyone's ears. Everyone in the diner turned to the lights and sirens out the window, and saw police cars left and right, screeching to a hault across the street at the EC bank. Soon officers had the building surrounded, and they all took position behind their cars, weapons drawn.

Tails and Twilight glanced at each other with looks of fright on their faces.

"I wonder what's going on." Tails said.

Suddenly a man in a black ski mask kicked the door to the bank open, and walked out with a frightened woman in his arms. He made sure the woman was blocking the cops shot on him.

"Come any closer, and we start killing hostages!" The robber warned, pointing his sawed off shotgun at the officers, but aimed a little higher, and shot a warning shot off. The shot broke the glass to the diner where Tails and Twilight were, just missing their heads. Tails grabbed Twilight's arm and pulled themselves down.

The robber went back inside, throwing the terrified woman at one of his partners.

"How's the process." He said putting another round in his weapon.

"K is still working on getting the vault open sir." One of them said.

The boss sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course he is J!" He barked. "Go to the front of the building and make sure that those pigs don't take another step!"

"You got it boss!" The theif yelled, as he made his way to the front of the building.

The boss made his way to an office where all the hostages were and started explaining the situation.

"It's okay everyone, we just want the money, nobodyhasto die. But if the police don't do as their told, peoplewilldie!" He yelled making some of the more frightened hostages whimper and cry.

"L where is k!?" The boss asked looking back at the entrance, where his accomplice should've been.

"L?" He asked again walking toward the door. "Landry come on, knock it off!"

The boss drew out his sawed off and aimed it around the corner of the doorway.

"K!" He yelled.

Whoosh

The boss swung around and yelled, "Who's there!" He then ran toward the office and grabbed a female hostage and put his back against the wall, pressing the sawed off against her head.

"Show yourself!"

The robber stood in the corner with his hostage as presious seconds of silence ticked by.

"Come on you coward! Show yourself!" He yelled once more, pressing the gun against the poor women's head even tighter. He saw a figure move in the shadows just outside the room he was in, making him point the gun at it.

"What did you do to my crew!?" The boss demanded.

"Their out of the job dude." The figure said, checking his fingers as if it were nothing. "And your bound to be taken down just like them." He said walking toward the two. "Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"Don't take another step or I blow her brains out"! The boss yelled, seeming more desperate now.

The vigilante, now in the light, put his hands up and held his steps. "That would be the hard way." He said. "Youcoulddo it the easy way, just put the gun down and we can all call it a day."

"Screw you! The boss yelling making the vigilante sigh.

"Ok fine we'll have it your way."

Back in the diner.

Twilight and Tails were still peeking out the shattered window, glancing at each other every once in a while.

"Do you think the one of vigilantes is in there?" Twilight asked.

Before Tails could answer, a loud shot could be heard within the bank. Twilight gasped as Tails furrowed his eyebrows.

One of the officers ordered the EC S.W.A.T team to infiltrate the building. The team busted open the door and secured the it, finding all the robbers tied up in a corner of the bank knocked out, and the hostages secured.

The leader of the S.W.A.T team clicked his radio's mic on and spoke. "Sir, all the hostages and suspects are already secured." He reported.

Back outside

"What do you mean their already secured?" The Lieutenant, Shining Armor, asked through the comms.

"Their secured sir." Shining heard through the comm.

"Ugh, see if you can find him." Shining said.

"Come again sir?" Came the reply.

"See if you can find the Vigilantes!" The officer threw the radio back into his Dodge Charger police car, and leaned over it, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Shiny!" Came a voice behind him, making him turn around to his little sister Twilight, with a young boy.

 _Wait, a young boy?_

"Twilight! What are you doing here?" Shining demanded, guiding the two away from the scene. "And who is this!?"

"Oh, uh, Shiny, this is Tails. Tails, this is my brother Shining Armor."

"That's Lieutenant Shining Armor." Shining smirked making Twilight roll her eyes.

"Well, Lieutenant,weneed to get going so we can make it to the game." Twilight said grabbing Tails shoulders and turning him toward the sidewalk, pushing him along.

"Alright, alright. Did you tell mom?!" Shining called out.

"Yes Shiny." Twilight answered seeming a little annoyed.

"Good, because I'm not covering for you this time." He called back.

"That wasonetime!" Twilight yelled back at him making him chuckle.

"Whatever you say Twily. Sergeant!" Shining barked. "Get me the Mayor on the phone."

 **[Break]**

Cheering echoed through the sky as Twilight and Tails walked through the front entrance. Lights gleamed down on them from the tall stage lights placed around the park.

They greeted the lady sitting at a table, paying their fees, and making their way through the park.

The park consisted of two practice soccer fields, as well as a football field. Both sports each getting a game field along with one baseball game field. **(Had to put that in!)**

They made their way to the VIP booth and found Twilight's friends there. Tail decided to pull out his phone and text his friends about the plan.

"Hey guys!" Twilight greeted three other girls that approached the two.

"Hi Twilight!" A hyper active, pink haried, girl practically screamed making Tails fumble with his phone, dropping it on the floor.

"Pinkie, dear, can you please stop screaming!?"Another girl, with curly purple hair pleaded, covering her fragile ears, and giving her friend a glare.

"OKAY!" Pinkie yelled once more making the other girl sigh.

Tails picked his phone back up and glanced at the third girl, who was rubbing her arm in a nervous manner since the group was in the spotlight thanks to miss puffy pink over there.

"Tails, these are my friends, well a few of them." Twilight said pointing to the pale girl with curly purple hair. "That's Rarity."

Rarity gave Tails a short wave. "Charmed."

"That's Pinkie." Twilight said pointing to a pink girl with poofy pink hair.

"HELLO!" Pinkie greeted, forcing Tails to a very physical handshake. "YournameisTails?! HA!That'safunnyname!MynameisPinkiePieand..."

"Pinkie Pie!" The girls yelled causing her to stop her chattering.

"Niiiiice to meet you!" She finished, letting Tails hand go as it still simulated the movement of her very sturdy handshake.

"Anyways..." Twilight continued. "And that's Fluttershy." She said pointing to a timid girl with light pink hair that was rubbing her arm uncomfortably.

"Oh, um...hello."Fluttershy shyly greeted, avoiding eye contact, and fiddling with her hair.

"It's nice meeting you all." Tails greeted. "My name is Miles Prowler, but everybody calls me Tails."

The group heard the sound of a whistle, shifting their attention to the soccer field.

With the ball in the middle of the field, Rainbow and another girl on the opposing team, stood facing each other with the ball between them.

The two females stared at each other with determination in their eyes, both feeling the adrenaline pumping through their vains as the game was about to take place.

The referee glanced at both teams, making sure they're ready. Once examined he blew the whistle and the game started off with Rainbow sweeping the ball away from the other girl and dashing down the field with her teammates scattering.

"Soooo...Why do they call you Tails?" Rarity asked the young teenage boy as they all watched the game unfold in front of them.

"Oh, Sonic, one of my friends, gave me that nickname when we were young. It just kinda stuck." Tails replied in an honest manner.

"YEEEEEAAAAAA GO DASHIE! YOU GOT THIS GIRL!" Pinkie practically screamed from the sidelines as Dash **jogged quickly** down the field with the ball.

"Come on Fluttershy! Help me cheer Dashie on!" Pinkie called back to the timid girl.

Fluttershy's eyes widened as she shook her head. "Oh, no I don't think I shou...eeep!" She yelled as Pinkie snatched her hand and drug her to the sidelines.

Once the two made it, Pinkie continued cheering. "Yeeeeaaaaaah let's go Dashie!" She yelled.

"Yay"

"KICK THAT BALL GIRL!"

"Yay"

The opposing team kicked the ball into the goal, making the Canterlots be down 0-1.

"BOOOOOOOO!" Pinkie yelled as some of the crowd repeated her action.

"Yay, oh, uh, I mean...boo."Fluttershy squeaked, shrinking back a little.

"Poor Fluttershy..." Twilight half giggled.

"Is she always like that?" Tails asked looking at the timid girl, until his attention was shifted to the red haired teen walking towards the group, looking rather annoyed.

"Pretty much..." Twilight sighed. "She has always been the shy one of the group. But she is still a good friend. But she does have her moments."

"She seems very nice." Tails complimented, looking to the group's side to see another teen's approach.

"Hey Knux." Tails greeted with a wave.

"Why the heck are we sitting all the way out here man?! I had some good seats! And how did you get there?" Knuckles complained, standing right outside the booth to the two and throwing his arms up.

"Well...uh... Twilight and her friends wanted to watch the soccer game as well, and they allowed me to cone here..." Tails nervously stated scratching the back of his head.

Twilight went to the guard and told him that it was okay for knuckles to come in. Knuckles went in and thanked Twilight.

Knuckles plopped down next to him, not hesitating to open a bag of chips, and set a soda down next to him.

"You just couldn't resist could you." Knuckles smirked.

Tails smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Eh, no..." He admitted.

"I'm guessing this is Knuckles?" Twilight chimed in, reaching over Tails for a hand shake.

"In the blue." Knuckle greeted, accepting her friendly gesture. "Nice to meet ya."

The two shook hands, Knuckles elbowing Tails in the process, that smirk still plastered on his face.

"Speaking of blue..." Knuckles started. "Bet ya ten bucks he's a no show...again." He said popping a few chips in his mouth.

"Heh, hard to tell knux." Tails chuckled.

"Oh that's Knuckles, one of Tail's friends." Twilight said, getting the duo's attention.

"It's a pleasure to meet you darling." Rarity spoke from the other side of the lavender girl. Waving in her elegant fashion.

"Likewise." Knuckles greeted. Giving his own careless waving gesture.

Twilight glanced toward the boy sitting next to her, his face buried in his phone with a look of disappointment dawned on his face. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

Tails snapped out of his phone and clicked it off. "Oh, yea everything's alright." He catered.

"YEAAAAAAAAA GO DASHIE!" A certain pink party animal screamed from the side lines making the group of four flinch and cringe, chips could also be seen flying through the air as well.

"Who the heck was that!?" Knuckles said.

Pinkie." The two girls and Tails said together.

 _Jesus Christ._ Knuckles sighed. _Great, well there goes my snack_.

"Oh Yea, Rarity, you won't believe what happened to Tails and I during our get together." Twilight started as she foretold what happened to the two of them earlier. Knuckles chuckled at the phrase (get together) but still leaned in to listen to the lavender haired girl's story.

Tail's attention drew away from Twilight's story as his eyes fell onto his phone once more.

'Where are you?'The small handheld device read, still showing no response from the blue teen.

 **Break]**

"So I say to the guy, how were you planning on getting all of those rims onto your moped. And he's just like, slow down bro, take one thing at a time..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MAN!?" A man with a pantie hoe over his head yelled, while dangling upside down from a chain wrapped around his ankles.

The vigilante chuckled, glancing toward the end of the alleyway they were in. Red and blue lights were starting to become visible, giving the alleyway some much needed hue to it.

"Well..." The vigilante said, jumping to his feet. "I better juice. See yea next time pal!"

The crook gave him the finger, and said "fuck off", as the Blue Blur ran up the side wall, leaping onto the opposing roof on the other side. He stretched some joints as he took in the beauty of the landscape in front of him.

His gaze was cut short as he felt a vibration from his backpack. He reached back to the side pocket and felt for his phone. Upon its finding, he read his last text message.

 _'Where are you?'_ It read, making sonic sigh. He glanced down the road, seeing the tall lights in every corner of the ball park, shining brightly to wash the fields with its gleam. Sonic heaved another breath as he stood, still gazing toward the lights.

"Alright...I'll head over there." He said to himself. "At least for a little while. I keep getting stuck in all of this. I need to...enjoy the little things." He finished, smirking as he thought of the good times he's had with his friends. So he zoomed off, taking out his bandana and sunglasses.

\-- to be continued --

 **Alright second chapter! Now this story's much better! See ya'll in the next chapter!! Bye!!**


End file.
